yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SleepyAshley/Hiro Nakane
Hiro Nakane -''' Siedemnastoletni uczeń Akademii High School '''Wygląd Hiro jest dość wysokim i szczupłym chłopakiem. Nakane posiada czarne włosy które zawsze są rozczochrane, poza to chłopak ma też długą grzywkę która jest rozjaśniona i zaczesana na bok. Oczy Hiro są o barwie limonkowej, i zawsze maluje się pod okiem czarną kredką, nie żeby wyglądać ładniej, po prostu mu się to podoba i nie ma zamiaru rezygnować z tego (Jeśli można to tak nazwać) makijażu. Hiro ubiera się w jeden z dostępnych mundurków szkolnych. 'Osobowość' Chłopak, zawsze jest wredny, złośliwy i sarkastyczny przez co ma słabą reputacje, ale to nie oznacza że nie jest troskliwy, kiedy komuś coś się stanie na ten przykład jeśli ktoś będzie w licznych zadrapaniach albo będzie krwawić zajmnie się tą osobą i zabierze nawet jeśli będzie to konieczne na rękach do pięlegniarki. Hiro jest wręcz do bólu szczery, nie było by takiego dnia w którym jakaś z dziewczyn nie sprzedała mu liścia, ale nie przeszkadza mu to szczerze, kiedy dziewczyna się na niego obraża ten się w jakiś sposób cieszy bo wie że do końca dnia będzie miał spokój, z dziewczynami które chcą od niego wiedzieć czy dziś ładnie wyglądają. Poza tym, jest nie lubiany przez nauczycieli, uważają że sprawia on najwięcej kłopotów i niepotrzebnych sporów, co nie sprzyja szkole. 'Historia' ~~W budowie~~ 'Relacje' Luciel Himoshi Jest w jego klasie, nie przepada za nim uważa go za rozwydrzonego dzieciaka, który bez swoich przyjaciół był by niczym, i wręcz chętnie utopił by go w toalecie. Kayoko Hanari Nie zna jej zbyt, wie że jest z nią w jednej klasie, że lubi zadawać się z chłopakami i że nie przepada, za siedzeniem w drugiej ławce. Isei Mori Jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, obaj dorastali razem i teraz chodzą razem do klasy, Hiro bawi styl bycia Isei, głównie że jest on mniej inteligenty niż inny przez co sprawia wrażenie chodzącego żartobnisia, który z dosyć napiętej sytuacji potrafi zmienić nią w luźną, i za to Nakane bardzo lubi Isei'a Yuko Masuta Uważa ją za ładną, i kiedy zagabi się na nią wtedy czuje oddech jej brata na karku co przybrawia, go o ciarki. Budo Masuta Nie lubi, go jak wszystkich z jego klubu no oczywiście poza Yuko, kiedy przyjdzie im zostać sam na sam, dochodzi do kłótni i małych bijatyk, ale zazwyczaj kończy się to tak że ktoś ich rodziela i obaj idą w swoje strony. Kijuro Miyagi Lubi go, czasem ma wrażenie że mają se sobą dużo wspólnego, i kiedy nadarzy się okazja rozmawiają ze sobą i obgadują Luciel'a Mai Waifu Próbował wiele razy, rozkminić jak to się dzieje że jej oczy zmieniają co chwile kolor. Taro Yamada/Senpai Współczuje mu, że codziennie musi się użerać z dzięwczętami a poza tym Hiro uważa że Yamada jest miły i że fajnie się z nim rozmawia. Kuu Dere Uważa że ma piękne oczy. Hiro wręcz uwielbia Kuu, ale nie na tyle aby ją kochać, uważa ją za słodkiego potworka. ~~Jeśli chcesz aby twoja postać miała relacje z Hiro pisz śmiało :)~~ 'Cytaty' ~~W budowie~~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie